A Meeting of Fate
by Dragonesque Hunter
Summary: A Meeting of Fate - Or in which Kagami feels the need to ask this girl (who he met in a grocery store) out, with Kuroko as his wing-man, only to be shot down in the end of it all. Kagami Taiga/Yasuhiro Kuroi (OC)! (OC doesn't belong to me, well, none of the characters do, actually.)


Hiya! This is my first story type thing.. well, not a story.. more like a oneshot? I guess.. Well, anyway, the OC in this (Kuroi) belongs to Loveme/hate me (Julie-san, your full username doesn't show up DX), and it was written for her little challenge pop-quiz thing on her story! (Hidden Beauty. Check it out if you haven't already! It's really good!) It was suppose to be short... and over 100 words. But, I kinda got carried away with it. She said that it was alright if I posted it, and yeah. Here it is :) I tried to make Kuroi as in character as I could. Hope I didn't fail to much! xP

Oh, also! Don't get me wrong, I love KasaHiro, but I think Kagami and Kuroi are cute too (KagaHiro!?). For no reason really... You may continue reading now!

* * *

A Meeting of Fate - Or in which Kagami feels the need to ask this girl (who he met in a grocery store) out, with Kuroko as his wing-man, only to be shot down in the end of it all.

* * *

Kagami stood in line patiently. He scratched his arm as he stole a quick glance at the girl that stood beside him. He turned away, taking another step forward as the line seemed to move slowly.

Today was his usual trip to the grocery store, being Friday. It was close to the end of the month, and he was low on food. So, he needed to go shopping. Which was what he was doing now. Shopping.

He was pretty shocked to see the same girl he kept bumping into earlier when he first got here. For example, as he was walking in, he hadn't expected the short black haired girl to appear out of not where and literally run right into him. That first time, had been her fault.

The second time, was his doing. He had been walking down the aisle, pushing his cart along with him. He got to the end, and was about to take a right, when he bashed his cart straight into the girl, knocking her over. She had flailed about before falling to the ground, and he quickly apologized, blushing from the embarrassment.

He helped her up, and once again apologized, before taking his cart and quickly heading down the next aisle.

The third time, it couldn't really be said that it was any of their faults, but, when Kagami had spotted the last case of pudding, he wanted it. He hadn't even seen the girl, as they both reached out for it. His hand had bumped into hers, and he could feel a weird electric jolt from her soft warm skin.

Startled, he had pulled back, as the girl did, and he stuttered before the girl shoved the pudding in his arms and quickly running away.

Kagami knitted his eyebrows together, taking another look at the girl. Her eyes were focused on a magazine on the rack, an annoyed frown on her face. He could feel a trickle of sweat roll down the side of his face, and he gulped at the look in her eyes. His dark reds turned to look at the magazine, and immediately recognized it as a modeling magazine. It was called Zunon Boy, and as usual, Kise was on the front cover. Kagami blinked, thinking that the Generation of Miracle's member must have it easy.

"What an idiot..." He heard her murmur. Kagami faltered, and turned to the girl.

"You know Kise?" He asked, surprised.

The girl looked up at him, also looking shocked. "Y-... yeah." She nodded almost slowly.

"Are you his girlfriend?" He asked after a moment. He would expect the model to have a girlfriend, maybe even two, or three...

"No!" the girl replied quickly, directing her glare to Kagami. Kagami raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, sorry." He took a nervous step back. He kept his gaze on her, and slowly opened his mouth to ask her a question. One that has been bothering him ever since she ran into him. "Do I know you? You look really familiar..."

"E- Eh?" The girl's purple eyes blinked up at him, and Kagami could have sworn he saw a trickle of fear shine in them before she turned her head away, looking down at the basket in her hands. "No." She rushed her reply out, making Kagami even more suspicious of her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure that I'm sure!"

"Huh?"

"... Nothing. Look, you don't know me. I've never see you before in my life! And we absolutely never even played bask-"

"Yasuhirocchi~"

"KISE!"

"Kise?!" Kagami ignored the way they both shouted the model's name, and he turned to face the blond member of Kaijou's basketball team.

"Ka- Kagamicchi!? What are you doing here!?" Kise gaped at him, taking a few steps towards the girl. Kagami frowned. "Dont call me Kagamicchi!" He shouted, before realizing that practically everyone in the store had stopped what they were doing to watch the three of them.

"YOU IDIOT!" The girl exploded, jabbing Kise's side. Kise groaned from the pain, and rubbed at his side with a painful expression on his face. "Ya- er, Ku-... _Girl!"_

"Girl?" Kagami raised his eyebrows. "Kise, do you know who she is?"

"Yea- no. Nope."

"...Bu-"

"KAGAMICCHI, YOU HAVE FUNNY EYEBROWS!" Kise shouted, taking his wallet out, before slamming down some bills and coins on the counter, taking the black haired girl with him as well as the groceries.

"EHHH?!" Kagami could only watch in shock as the two made their escape, leaving everyone to turn their looks on him. "Ahaha.. ha..."

* * *

Kagami was exhausted by the time he got home. It seemed that he was having bad luck today. After the little shopping fiasco, he had paid for his groceries, and left. During his walk back home, he had accidentally stepped on a black cat's tail, walked under a ladder, had both shoe laces break, causing him to trip and smack right into a mirror being moved by some movers, and nearly get hit by a car, even when it was his time to cross the street.

Kagami released a deep sigh and leaned against the door. His thoughts raced with the image of the black haired girl. 'Who was that girl?' He asked himself. He then remembered that Kise had called her 'Yasuhirocchi'. So, her surname was Yasuhiro, then, right?

He still couldn't help but feel like he knew her. But maybe from a while ago. Maybe he saw her back in America? No, couldn't have been. Not _that_ long ago.

"Argh!" Kagami groaned loudly, gripping his head in anger. He really, _really_ wanted to know more about her. The more he thought about her, the more frustrated he became.

After a couple more minutes, he remembered that it was still Sunday, so he should probably get to bed soon. He took the groceries into the kitchen and put everything away. He decided to take a quick shower before he retired for the night.

* * *

"Kagami-kun, another late night?" Kuroko asked, looking up into Kagami's bloodshot eyes, then at the dark bags that hung under said red tinted eyes. "I don't think we have another game coming up..."

"I.. I can't get her out of my head."

Kuroko stared at Kagami, confused. "Who? The Coach?"

Kagami shook his head, looking at Kuroko as if he was insane."What? No. The girl..." He murmured the last part, tired eyes glazing over.

"Kagami-kun, there are lots of girls around..." Kuroko whispered, turning to look at the many girls that wore the Seirin Uniform.

"That's not what I mean, Kuroko! _The girl_! The girl at the grocery store..." Kagami had literally grabbed Kuroko's shoulders and started shaking the poor boy.

The pale blue haired boy blinked, before nodding slowly. "You need to be more... clear. Did you know her?" He asked.

"No, that was the first time-.. Actually! I feel like I've seen her before, but I just couldn't think of _where! _That's why I was up all night."

"So, you stayed up all night thinking of a girl you just met?" Kuroko's eyebrows raised almost half and inch, disappearing into his bangs.

"Yeah!" Kagami nodded vigorously.

"Kagami-kun,... That's indecent."

"N- not like that!" Kagami stuttered out, face going red.

"So, now you're thinking about her like that?"

"Ye- what? No!" Kagami groaned, about ready to smack Kuroko upside the head. It wouldn't exactly have been the first time the two would have hit each other. "Errghh! It's bothering me so much... And it irks me more knowing that Kise was with her!" Kagami growled out, crossing his arms, nearly dropping his bag in the process. Kuroko stared at him with almost un-blinking eyes, making a chill run down his spine. "Oy, Kuroko, you're scaring me." He muttered, looking away from the intense calculating gaze of his shadow.

"You said that Kise-kun was with her? Maybe they're dating?" Kuroko suggested with a shrug, finding it amusing how Kagami's eyebrow twitched at that.

"No, she said that she wasn't dating him, but she did call him an idiot, or something..." Kagami replied, trying to think of the previous day, when he was standing in line beside her. "She had pretty purple eyes..."

"Purple... Hnm, maybe she is a friend of Kise-kun?" Kuroko went into thought, trying to think of anyone from middle school that had purple eyes. He could think of maybe thirty, including Murasakibara, but he was obviously ruled out... Unless he was magically turned into a girl. "Was it Murasakibara-kun?"

"Hah!? No!" Kagami frowned, glaring at Kuroko. "The girl had black hair and purple eyes." He scoffed. "Oh, right, I'm sure her last name was... Yasu... Yasuhiroki? Yasushiro? No..."

"Yasuhiro?"

"Yeah! Wait, how do you know?" Kagami asked, almost whining.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know any Yasuhiro's... But it does sound familiar. Did Kise-kun call her Yasuhirocchi?"

Kagami nodded, "Yeah."

"Then she probably is a very close friend of his." Kuroko mused. "As you know he adds 'cchi' to the end of people's names he recognizes as important and strong people." Kagami nodded, and he noticed that they were nearing the gates of the school.

"Maybe we should go visit Kise-kun after school... It'll probably take a little over half an hour or so."

"Okay!" Kagami grinned suddenly, making Kuroko stop walking. For no reason, he imagined a tail on Kagami, wagging back and forth from excitement. He then found himself wondering how Nigou was doing back at his house, before turning back to the matter at hand. "We first need to ask the Coach if it's okay after school..."

"Okay!" Kagami repeated, only more enthusiastic this time. Kuroko watched his partner speed off inside the school. 'He's probably already going to ask Riko-san...' he thought, before making his way to class.

* * *

School was now over, and Kagami had turned from his seat to face Kuroko. Kuroko, was asleep.

Kagami frowned, and shook the blue haired boy by the shoulder roughly, startling Kuroko awake. Blue eyes focused on Kagami, and Kagami's red orbs glared into Kuroko's. "Are you awake?" He deadpanned.  
"Yes." Kuroko nodded, forcing the yawn away (which was a hard thing to do). "Good, let's go now!" Kagami grabbed Kuroko's sleeve, tugging the boy along with him.

Kuroko repressed a sigh, and blinked away the sleepiness. "Did you ask coach?"  
"Yeah, I told her we were getting valuable information on Kaijou." Kagami smirked, finding himself very clever.

"She'll be mad when we return empty-handed."

"..Damn." Kagami groaned loudly. "Whatever, let's just go there."

"If you say so."

* * *

The trip took longer than expected because of traffic, but they had managed to make it there in under an hour. Kagami was beginning to wonder if the girl was even still there. Hopefully, she would be participating in club activities now, if so, then they'd only have another hour left, before she left. That was if she was even in a club.

"Kuroko, we're doomed." Kagami sighed, walking into the school's gates. Just like the last time they were here, the school still looked large and prosperous and elite.

"Kagami-kun, what if she's not here?"

"That's what I was talking about." Kagami grumbled. "Where should we check first?" Kuroko shrugged. Kagami sighed loudly, and started off in a random direction.

"..." Kuroko followed after him, but paused when he saw a flash of black hair. He blinked, and his eyes scanned the area, and frowned once he saw no one else in sight. 'Hmm...' He thought.

They first checked the swimming pools (which Kuroko said Kagami was a pervert). The school had two outdoor pools, and four indoor ones.

"This school is really committed..." Kagami muttered, as they made their way inside the school. They checked most of the club rooms, asking about the girl with long black hair and purple eyes.

So far, no one had a club as to who they were talking about. They made it outside, and saw a girls' team playing volleyball. Kagami scanned the girls, and his shoulders drooped when he didn't see the one he had been searching for. "Excuse me," He spoke up, walking over to the group. The girls stopped, giving each other confused looks.

"Are you from Seirin?" A blond haired girl asked, in a demanding sort of tone. Kagami twitched, but nodded. "Yeah, we both are."

"Both?" Kagami nodded again, and pointed to where Kuroko was standing.

"Whoa... Didn't even see him." The girl whistled, casting her hand over her eyes just to get a better look at the pale blue haired boy.  
"He gets that alot." Kagami confessed for Kuroko's behalf. Of course, he didn't mention that Kuroko also startled him a lot, as well. "So, do you happen to know a girl with long black hair and purple eyes?"

"No, I don-... Wait, long... Nope!" Just as Kagami was about to return to Kuroko empty-handed, the girl stopped him. "But I do know a _guy_ with _short _black hair and purple eyes." She smirked, crossing her arms. "Oh, my name is Kira, by the way." She offered her hand. "And he's most likely at the gym right now."

Kagami took it gratefully, shaking it with too much force accidentally. "Kagami!" He offered, before running back to Kuroko. The girl watched him leave, before shaking her head.

'Maybe it's her brother!' He thought gleefully, grinning as he finally had a clue. "Quickly, Kuroko!" He shouted as he grabbed said boy's arm in his hand. He tugged him along, and Kuroko didn't protest, and only allowed himself to get pulled.

They had found their way to the gym, and Kagami found himself wondering why he hadn't initially checked here in the first place. He entered, Kuroko's arm still in his grasp as he slowly made his way inside.

He spotted Kise among the many basketball players', and immediately walked up to him. "Oy!" He shouted, catching the boy's attention.

Kise turned and blinked at him in shock. "Kagamicchi! And Kurokocchi, too!" A grin replaced his shocked look, and he darted out to grasp the latter in a hug, to which Kuroko dodged. The blond tripped over his own two feet, and nearly fell onto the ground. He managed to catch himself before falling, and coughed. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked, his smile growing as he waited for their answer.

"Kagami-kun's here to get the girl." Kuroko replied before Kagami had the chance to say anything. Kagami flushed and sputtered.

Kise stared, before coughing once more. "There's no girl here, what are you talking about?" He chuckled awkwardly, eyes looking anywhere but theirs.

"OY, KISE!" Kagami was shocked to see Kaijou's captain come flying from no where and kick the model, sending him to the ground in a heap. "STOP SLACKING OFF, I'LL HIT YOU!" The raging Kasamatsu spat out, glaring down at the blond haired boy. He ignored Kise's cry of "You already hit me!", and spun on his feet, pointing at the two intruders. "And you, Seirin-brats!" He glared at Kagami and Kuroko, who both put their hands up.

"We're here for a guy possibly named Yasuhiro." Kuroko stated, making the captain blink at him.

"Oh. Kuro!" Kasamatsu shouted. A moment later, a short black haired boy ran up, appearing to be out of breath.

"Sempai?" He questioned, tilting his head curiously.

"Seirin's here for you." Kasamatsu pointed to Kagami and Kuroko who stared at the new arrival intently.

"You make it sound wrong, Kasamatsu-sempai." Kuro muttered, before turning his purple gaze to the two. "Oh, you're... er. Nevermind." Kuro quickly coughed, covering up his awkward tone of voice.

"I remember we played a game against you." Kuroko said as he offered a nod in greeting. Kuro smiled lightly and nodded. "It was a good game." He said. "I'm sorry the idiot-Kise went and hurt you."

"It's okay." Kuroko replied, eyes momentarily turning to look at the blond, who was still crumpled on the ground in pain.

"So, uh, what-"  
"Your sister!"

"Huh?" Kuro blinked, confused. "My sis... ter?"

"Y- yes! Er, you do have a sister, right? I mean! I just met this girl at the grocery store, an- and, she looks exactly like you!" Kagami's words blurred together, and Kuro paled with every passing second.

"Ye- yeah... I have a sister... Ahaha..." Kuro stuttered out, sweat dripping down the side of his face.

"I- If possible, I'd like to d-... da-.. date her!" Kagami finally got the words out, which in the end sounded like a choked exclamation of sorts.

Kuro winced, and twitched, before turning to Kise helplessly. Kise had the same expression on his face, and only looked to Kasamatsu for help.

Kasamatsu twitched, and looked in between the four, who only stared at him intently. "I- I, uh, I'm... Sorry. But Kuro- er, his _sister_-" Kasamatsu paused to glare at said crossdresser, "Is taken... So, yeah."  
"What! B- by who!?" Kagami practically shook the captain. Kasamatsu refrained himself from smacking the red haired idiot with everything he could. It wouldn't bode too well if he hit some random player from a different team, especially with Seirin's Coach. He mentally shuddered. "By me." Kasamatsu replied plainly, a soft flush appearing on his cheeks.

Kagami frowned, and dropped his hands. He sniffled, and Kuroko patted his shoulder apologetically. "I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. But there are other fish in the sea."

"Shut up." Kagami huffed, turning on his heels. He walked away, rather dejectedly, with Kuroko giving his goodbyes, before following after his sad light.

The three Kaijou students watched the pair leave, before exhaling loudly.

"I think Kurokocchi knows!" Kise clenched his head in shock and despair.

"Those idiots." Kasamatsu scoffed.

"..." Kuroi was silent, but she released a breath she hadn't known she had been holding in. "Di-.. Did you mean it?" She blushed at her own words, but met Kasamatsu's gaze equally.

"... Yeah." He nodded.

Kise smiled at the two, "So, in the end, it's KasaHiro!"

"I- Idiot! What the heck is "KasaHiro"!?" Kasamatsu demanded, glaring at their Ace. Kise only laughed as he ran to hide behind Moriyama, who was blankly staring at their little exchange.

"Isn't KasaHiro your guys' mashup name, of sorts?" Moriyama asked, still confused about the whole relationship the two had. It wasn't his fault it was so confusing at times.

"... I'LL HIT YOU ALL!" Kasamatsu shouted, diving for Kise who was still hiding behind Moriyama.

Kuroi watched the captain chase them all around the gym, before letting a quiet chuckle out.

* * *

Poor Kagami! It was still KasaHiro in the end, after all. XD Well, I hope this wasn't to horrible and was at least a little funny :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
